


healer

by DlBELLA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Aid, M/M, kamekichi do be a cockblocker doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: Being part of the Yakuza, Ken should get used to being beat up and so should Isuke.
Relationships: Matsukawa Isuke/Sakoda Ken
Kudos: 26





	healer

**Author's Note:**

> my ship tag now

“YOOOO! Boss lady!” Ken comes running into the living room of the dorms, a wide smile on his face as adrenaline pumps through his veins. Izumi turns to greet him, Sakyo by her side, but gasps softly as her eyes meet his face.

The energetic blond has bleeding slashes running across his face and faint, colorful markings run across his neck, reminiscent of handprints. Sakyo mumbles to himself while Izumi gets up to check the boy’s wounds.

“Ken, what happened?” Izumi’s tone is soft as she brushes her hand across the younger’s face, receiving a worrying wince in return. “Boss! Um, it turns out Kanbara would accept no for an answer, his thugs may have beat me up...” Ken trails off, starting to rub his hand across his neck but stops when he remembers the bruises designing it. Sakyo only sighs and turns to Izumi, “you know first aid?” 

“Ken, do you trust Matsukawa? I found out he couldn’t perform standard first aid procedures like a month ago, so I’ve been teaching him and you seem like good practice.” Izumi’s smile is apologetic and Sakyo groans after hearing the manager’s name. “That’s the manager, right? The cute one who can’t do like... anythin’ right?” 

Izumi and Sakyo blink at Isuke being called cute, but the former only nods. “MATSUKAWA!” Sakyo yells loudly, something everyone in the Mankai Company is quite used to.

The mentioned man comes running in from outside, Kamekichi perched on his shoulder as per usual. He pants slightly before peeking up at Sakyo with a scared look in his eyes, “yes sir?” 

“Can you get the first aid kit for Ken here? You can practice your first aid on him, okay? Let me know if you need help or anything,” Izumi’s small glare causes Isuke to yelp and drag Ken to his office where he keeps all the medical supplies the troupe owns.

♡

They reach the office quickly, Kamekichi flying off to a makeshift perch in the room while Isuke sits Ken down before grabbing the supplies. Placing a headphone in his ear, the older man grabs a few ice packs and tape.

Isuke tapes the ice packs to Ken’s hand shaped bruises that decorate his neck, a gentle smile on his face. Humming softly, he leaves the room quickly to grab a bottle of water and soap. Seconds later, he returns with the items and grabs disinfectant and bandaids as well.

“Do the cuts hurt at all?” The question is asked as Isuke runs a wet towel across the scratches, letting the flinch he gets in return as his answer. Ken looks interested in the music that Isuke seems to be singing along to so he grabs the other earbud slowly, placing it in his own ear. 

They sit there for a while, Isuke putting his newly learned first aid skills to Ken as they both hum along to the music that flows through the headphones they share. “You have good taste in ‘usic.” Ken mutters, a blush overtaking his cheeks.

Isuke smiles as he softly presses bandaids with cat prints onto Ken’s face. Both of their cheeks turn bright red when Isuke makes the impulsive decision to kiss the bandaids. “My mom always kissed my injuries, no matter how old I got,” Isuke mumbles softly.

“Well then, it ain’t visible but they got my lips too... you think you can kiss ‘em better for me too?” Isuke somehow gets even redder, and he’s mindful of the bruises and cuts as he kisses Ken on the lips.

All is peaceful and well until Kamekichi screeches something, “GAY!” The two men stare at each other before sighing and reaching out to grab each other’s hands, “Kazunari...” they mutter before bursting out in laughter together.


End file.
